Zim's Plumber Problems
by mah29732
Summary: What does an outcast Irken have to do with DNAliens and the Highbreed? Nothing, just a simple diversion scheme where Dib is their Useful Idiot. And oh, Zim thinks the Plumbers are just plumbers.
1. Highbreed Diversion Scheme

Zim's Plumber Problems

Chapter 1: Highbreed Diversion Scheme

A certain paranormal investigative expert known as Dib had been trying to expose his arch nemesis Zim for at least five years since the Irken landed and vowed to take over planet Earth. The scene opens with Dib on his computer laptop talking to what seems like a fellow paranormal expert.

"So, you're saying that you belong to a galactic enforcement group known as the Plumbers?" asked Dib to his fellow paranormal expert on the computer screen.

"Yes" replied the man on the computer screen, "I am part of the Plumbers society, we are indeed the galactic organization you speak of. We for years have been secretly trying to find more recruits."

"Then that's why you were the ones whom also hacked into my laptop?" asked Dib.

"Well, yes" replied the man on the screen, "you see, we are both on the same page when it comes to tracking down rogue alien activities. The Irken alien known as Zim you speak, he's the top of our list, on the Most Wanted List to be exact. Bring him to some of our fellow Plumber operatives and we'll take care of everything."

"But who will I be able to contact?" asked Dib.

"You may contact Ben and Gwen Tennyson, along with also Kevin Levine an associate of theirs" replied the man on the computer screen, "I should also note that Ben Tennyson also has the legendary omnitrix in his inventory which would be able to help take down Zim."

"Where was their last location?" asked Dib, "I need to contact them."

"I can upload the coordinates of their last activities" replied the man on the computer screen, "the rest you'll have to do on your own."

"Don't worry, this time Zim, I'll get you for what you've been doing for the past five years, finally!" laughed Dib.

"Shut up in there!" cried Gaz who was busy studying for a test, "I'm trying to study here!"

After the coordinates of the locations of Ben, Gwen Tennyson and also Kevin Levine were uploaded, the scene then changes to which the man on the computer screen reveals himself to be a DNAlien drone with a Highbreed commander overseeing the deceptive diversion operation.

"Did the foolish Earthling bought it drone?" asked the Highbreed commander.

"Yes commander" replied the DNAlien drone, "he bought it as if it were the real deal."

"Let's hope the lone rogue Irken can be a tool for our diversion, to ensure the Tennysons and Kevin Levine don't find out about our true intentions with the little Irken" laughed the Highbreed commander.

But apparently, as usual the main target of the Highbreed was quite well unaware of the plot against him. The red-eyed, small green Irken alien wasn't growing as fast as the rest of the Earth children he had come to know while still being able to hide through a disguise only his arch nemesis Dib could see through. An annual report to the Almighty Tallest was in order by the Irken alien, as he was in his real alien form. The alien was awaiting contact from his Almighty Tallest leaders, for which he was impatiently waiting on a comfortable seat next to the large computer screen in his hideout.

"Greetings my Tallest!" cried Zim as both the purple and red-eyed tall Irkens glared at Zim.

"Why does this guy report in to us?" whispered the red-eyed Tallest one to his purple-eyed counterpart.

"Let's just play along with him" replied the purple-eyed Tallest to which case the tall purple-eyed Irken alien changed his tone, "ah, Invader Zim, who goes your report on your attempt to conquer planet Earth?"

"Fine my Tallest" replied Zim, "I spent five years on this planet, and none of them suspect me of any nefarious deeds!"

"Well, that's quite surprising" added the red-eyed Tallest Irken, "even I could see through your disguise."

"Don't make him suspect anything, we need to keep it up" replied the purple-eyed Tallest Irken alien as he slapped his red-eyed counterpart.

"Since I have been on this planet for five years, I think I deserve some additional Irken technology to help me in my conquest" replied Zim.

Suddenly before the two Irken Almighty Tallest could send any out of date Irken technology which obviously failed the tests to Zim, they received a report as a robot immediately came forward with urgent news.

"This better be good" said the red-eyed Tallest Irken to the hovering robot.

The hovering robot then began to whisper the message of a galactic organization known as the Plumbers whom are designated to stop rogue alien activities.

"Hmm, this is quite odd" said the purple-eyed Tallest, "we've never had this problem before with the Plumbers."

"Say who the heck are the Plumbers?!" cried Zim, "Zim desires to know who they are!"

"Sorry Zim, but it seems we have to cut our transmission short" replied the red-eyed Tallest, "we can't have any transmissions be intercepted by the Plumbers, so see ya!"

"Wait, wait, Zim desires to know more about the Plumbers!" cried Zim.

The Irken, after his annual yearly transmission just simply sat down in his seat.

"Computer!" cried Zim, "Search for an organization known as the Plumbers, if the Almighty Tallest are too silent about it, these Plumbers must be a great danger to my cause!"

"Searching, searching" replied the computer to which an image of an extremely fat man with a plunger came up, "search found. This is an image of an average plunger, don't be fooled by his lack of intelligence, as his job provides a hefty amount of cash for his reward in helping the homeowner clean up any plumbing problems."

"That's what I should be afraid of?!" cried Zim as he began to laugh.

"He looks scary" cried Gir as he was hiding behind Zim's seat.

"Gir, I got a job for you" said Zim as he gave an evil grin, while he turned around his chair and noticed the robot cowering there.

While Zim was misleading himself into believing what the Plumbers organization would look like, Dib, Zim's arch nemesis had found the hangout of a certain Ben Tennyson where he noticed that a certain Kevin Levine was watching over his car.

"Excuse me, are you Kevin Levine?" asked Dib as he was trying to catch his breath.

"That depends techno geek, what do you want?" asked Kevin.

"I got information for you and your two friends on rogue Irken activities taken place right here on Earth" replied Dib, "I have been tracking an rogue Irken Zim for at least five long years."

"Just one pointless rogue alien?" asked Kevin, "Let's see what you have first."


	2. Gathering Data On the Plumbers

Chapter 2: Gathering Data On the Plumbers

It was finally Gir's time for Zim to order the poor little robot to gather information on these plumbers. As Gir, while in his dog suit sat at the large computer screen revealing smaller computer screens, Zim was of course quite confident that Gir could at least accomplish this mission.

"Gir" said Zim as the images of the various plumber organizations and unions began to appear on the screens, "this is our enemy known as the plumbers. You are to gather information on them, so that I may take matters into my own hands."

"But the picture of the plumber looked so scary" said Gir.

"Don't be deceived by the picture Gir" replied Zim, "from the analysis so far from the computer, these plumber organizations and unions gear these plumbers into being able to infiltrating the household of every pathetic human on the planet. When we have a plumbing problem of some sort, how do you know these plumbers wouldn't mind coming to search here? It's a major security breach Gir, and I want you to gather information on these plumbers!"

"But the image, it's scary!" cried Gir, "It would be better if they came to houses wearing piggy costumes, why not wear piggy costumes?"

"Time to turn on your obedience chip Gir, lucky this time it's modified so that you would obey me" replied Zim as he pressed the button on the side of the chair.

"Sir, yes sir, I'll gather information on all the hideous plumbers, sir!" cried Gir as he saluted to Zim.

"Excellent, that's my Gir, go get them" laughed Zim.

Outside Zim's hideout, was a truck which read Plumbers' Incorporated on it. The team of plumbers were really doing work for the people in the apartment who were still unaware of Zim's existence. Gir immediately leaped right into the back of the truck while it was open.

"Gir, report in!" cried Zim who was outside in the bushes.

"In the truck sir!" replied Gir.

"Excellent" replied Zim, "I will follow you on my hovercraft to ensure your safety. We can then be able to stop the other plumbers whom are out to get us."

While Zim was certainly misleading himself, unaware of the real Plumbers, Dib was showing extensive evidence from hi laptop he collected over the five years he's been watching over Zim to Kevin, Gwen and Ben.

"This is the rogue alien you want us to hunt down?" asked Ben to Dib who was unsure if Zim was a legitimate threat.

"Yes, Zim's been trying to take over planet Earth for years, I keep on trying to tell everybody else, but no one believes me!" cried Dib, "But finally, I have found people of my own kind who believe that threats like this exist!"

"Alright, we get it" said Gwen, "but how do we really know if this Zim Irken is really just as bad as the threat from the Highbreed?"

"The Highbreed, who the heck are they?" asked Dib.

"You say that you're supposedly one of us, and never heard them, how did you manage to find us anyway?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, that's what I also want to know" added Ben.

"Well, one of these Plumbers like you hacked into my laptop, he wanted me to contact you about Zim" replied Dib.

"Wait a second, we don't go out of way to hack into something that personal" said Kevin.

"Yeah, it's nothing like what we'd do" added Gwen.

"More like someone might be diverting us away, but why?" asked Ben.

"But who would have such a power to do something like that?" added Dib.

"Come on, let's just go investigate this first, before we might regret this anyway" replied Kevin.

"Yes, Zim's finally going to go down!" laughed Dib.

"Could you please not do that, it's a bit creepy even on our level" replied Gwen as they were heading into Kevin's car.

Meanwhile, Gir was continuing his mission. It seemed simple enough for the robot, all he had to do was hide in the back of the truck. Zim was of course following Gir on his hovercraft. The two plumbers in the truck were unaware of their presence for which Zim was trying to keep himself out of their eyes from the mirrors of the truck.

"Come on, we have a plumbers' union meeting to go to" replied the first plumber who was in the shotgun seat.

"Don't remind me, we better receive our pay, or we're going to stop helping those who have plumbing problems" laughed the second who was at the wheel of the truck.

Back on the hovercraft, Zim was certainly watching the road heading to what seemed like a local convention place of some sort. With a bunch of other plumber trucks from different plumbing companies and unions parked in the convention lot.

"Unbelievable, I Zim have hit the jackpot, if I crack down on these plumbers now, they'll no longer be a threat to my existence!" laughed Zim, "But the question is how do I capture all of them?"

The scene then changes to the back part of the truck where Gir was still secretly inside overhearing the conversation of the two plumbers. The truck itself then parks in the lot, and the two plumbers head toward the convention center.

"Gir, are you still there?" asked Zim on the communicator to Gir.

"Yes master" replied Gir, "I'm going to deactivate your obedience chip for now, you may go back to the way you were."

"Okay!" cried Gir.

After finding the suspected hideout of these plumbers, Zim wanted to immediately contact the Almighty Tallest to which the two red and purple-eyed Irkens were still busy watching the other more successful Invaders finish their missions. Some of these Invaders had already conquered a second planet or two after their first conquest. Zim immediately came right in, interrupting their cheerful mood.

"Sorry to disturb you my Tallest" said Zim, "but I have great wonderful news, I'm about to totally unless mayhem against the pathetic Plumbers organization that's a threat to the Irken Empire!"

"Wow, Zim, I never knew you had it in you, just where indeed are these Plumbers located?" asked the red-eyed Irken.

A small robotic spy drone immediately showed the image of the local convention, to which the two Almighty Tallest stopped to not immediately laugh. The two Tallest knew they weren't the right sort of Plumbers they had been receiving information at.

"Sure thing Zim" said the purple-eyed Irken as he was egging on Zim, "go get them."

"Oh thank you my Tallest, I won't fail you in crushing these Plumbers!" laughed Zim as he immediately signed off.

"You think the real Plumbers would immediately get onto this?" asked the red-eyed Irken.

"Let's hope so, we certainly want to make sure Zim won't be bothering us anymore" laughed the purple-eyed Irken.


	3. Interrogating the Plumbers

Chapter 3: Interrogating the Plumbers

It was suppose to be an international convention for plumbers around the world. The plumbers were, however quite well unaware that they were about to become a target of Zim's scheme to ensure his plot to take over the Earth won't be stopped. The Irken patiently awaited until all of the plumbers in their trucks arrived at the convention center, to which the Irken then pressed a button on the hovercraft.

"Now Gir, watch as I systematically capture all of the pathetic Plumbers all in one place!" laughed Zim.

Suddenly, it seemed like an earthquake was happening right under the convention center itself. All the plumbers whom were either members of global corporations or unions suddenly began to feel the ground shake from underneath.

"What's going on!" cried one of the plumbers.

"It's the end of the world!" cried another plumber who then attempted to leave the convention center.

As the lone plumber pushed his way through his compatriots, he immediately came right out only to find the foundation of the ground of the convention center itself being lifted up right in the air, and laser wires encircling the convention center trapping the plumbers.

"Now to contact the Almighty Tallest to show them my progress" laughed Zim as he then pressed another button on the hovercraft.

Back at the main headquarters, the Almighty Tallest were rewarding the other, more successful Invaders with medals. When suddenly, Zim, himself interrupted the entire scene.

"Sorry to disrupt the ceremony my Almighty Tallest, but I have managed to capture all of Earth's pesky pathetic Plumbers whom have been plaguing our conquests for so long" said Zim.

The other Irkens stood frozen, not trying to laugh at Zim.

"Good job Zim, you're doing a bang up job" said the purple-eyed Irken as he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You may continue to get them on the ropes" added the red-eyed Irken.

"I'm glad you have enjoyed my progress this far my Tallest, I shall report back to you once I have relocated these Plumbers to a more secured location away from the pathetic humans they are to protect" replied Zim as he then turned off his communicator to the Almighty Tallest.

As Zim's screen disappeared, the entire headquarters burst out with such laughter. All the Irkens knew those weren't the real plumbers they were so concern about, but they allowed Zim to do what he usually does anyone in hoping that he'll continue to screw up. The scene then quickly switches to Kevin's car to which Dib was on his computer laptop and managed to connect to what seemed like Zim's message.

"It's Zim, he's at it, he thinks that average plumbers are people just like you" said Dib to Ben.

"No one would be that stupid to believe in something like that" replied Ben.

"But Zim isn't like anyone with a brain, that's why I keep on monitoring him so he won't succeed" added Dib.

"Let's see what we have on the news" said Kevin as he was changing the radio station on his car.

"News reports have been stating that the convention center itself has somehow lifted itself up in the air by what appears to be strange alien robots" said the news caster on the radio station.

"Sounds like that Zim's certainly up to something, we have to go check it out" said Zim.

"Fine" sighed Kevin as he then turned toward that direction.

As the four traveled to the location, they noticed that there was a large empty hole where the convention center use to be. When the four got out of the car, they noticed the convention center being lifted right up in the air with Zim on his hovercraft laughing in quite a happy mood.

"See, this is why I need you guys to help out" said Dib.

While Dib was trying to get Ben, Gwen and Kevin to find a way to get up to the convention center, Zim was happily enjoying his moment in the spoke light. The Irken knew that he had those whom he thought were the Plumbers cornered.

"That's right" said Zim, "soon I'll interrogate each one of these pathetic Plumbers, and see which one has been conspiring against Zim!"

Suddenly, a pebble which Dib picked up was thrown right at Zim to which the Irken then turned his attention toward the ground and noticed Dib along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"You can not stop me this time Dib" said Zim, "I got the upper hand here, I have captured the Plumbers who have ruthlessly been trying to stop me from taking over this planet!"

"Er, I hate to break it to you, but those are not the Plumbers you speak of" said Dib.

"Ha, nice try Dib" laughed Zim, "I'm no fool!"

"Actually, we are the Plumbers" corrected Gwen.

The Irken stopped and glared at Gwen, Ben and Kevin, and then burst out with laughter at the thought of mere Earth teens being a threat.

"Bah, you three are no threat to me!" laughed Zim, "I laugh at your attempt to humor me."

"Want to give him a demonstration?" asked Ben to Kevin.

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Kevin.

While the Irken was still laughing as hard as ever, Kevin immediately grabbed a piece of concrete and absorb the element from the concrete itself. He then gave a good punch toward the Irken's hovercraft which then sent poor Zim screaming for his life as the hovercraft was spinning right out of control Gir on the other hand, was enjoying the mayhem. The Irken then quickly then managed to gain control of the hovercraft just in the nick of time.

"So, you have a fancy power" said Zim as he then readied the weapons on the hovercraft, "well that doesn't stop me, what the heck do you two do?"

"This!" cried Gwen as she then used her powers to destroy some of the weapons on the hovercraft.

Ben immediately then used his Omnitrix and turned himself into Swampfire, and begins to also destroy some of Zim's weapons.

"Gir, we have to retreat!" cried Zim.

The Irken ran like a coward from the scene, but before going after Zim, Ben, Gwen and Kevin went to work in freeing the plumbers which Zim thought were the real Plumbers. Ben as Swampfire began to destroy the underground Irken machine which was lifting up the convention center. The convention center, once it finally landed, with the aid of Gwen's powers, the plumbers immediately ran out of the convention to escape.

"Come on" said Dib as he was already in Kevin's car, "let's go after Zim and take him down once and for all!"

"You know where he resides?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, just follow my directions" replied Dib.

But apparently, while that was going on, the Highbreed commander who had one of his DNAliens contact Dib was watching the entire scene unfold.

"Excellent, my plan is working perfectly" said the Highbreed commander, "those three are preoccupied with a burdensome excuse for a pest, and once that pest is finally out of the way, I shall finally unleash my total grand plan."


	4. Retreat Toward Base

Chapter 4: Retreat Toward Base

Time was running out for Zim, as he and Gir were racing against time trying to outrun Kevin, Dib, Gwen and Ben. Kevin was quite busy at the wheel trying to dodge various cars, even getting in trouble with two local police officers whom were napping on the job and were rudely waken up by Kevin's car.

"Did you see that?!" cried the officer at the wheel.

"Yeah, let's go get that speeder!" added the officer at the shot gun seat.

"Now you're talking" replied the first officer.

Back at the wheel, Kevin sighed as he noticed the sirens on the police car coming closer.

"Oh just great" sighed Kevin.

"Ha, that'll give me some time to get back to my place!" laughed Zim as he then zoomed out of the scene with the hovercraft.

"Bye!" cried Gir as he kept on waving at the four which the two police officers were getting out of their car as Kevin stopped his near the curb of the street.

"Gir, get back in your seat, it won't be long now until I, Zim shall finally get rid of my arch nemesis Dib!" laughed Zim, "To my base!"

After a few minutes later, Zim arrived back at his place. The hovercraft landed itself in the front yard of the base and was lowered on an elevator into a secret basement of the base with Zim and Gir still on the hovercraft.

"I can't wait to test my new doomsday battle mech which I modified" said Zim, "Dib and his new Plumber friends have no idea what they are about to face!"

"Can I help?" asked Gir.

"No, remember the last time you tried to help?" replied Zim, "It was a complete disaster! So you mine as well just sit this one out."

"But I want to press the colorful buttons again" replied Gir.

"Obedience chip activate!" ordered Zim to which Gir suddenly shut himself up.

"Sorry for any bad comment sir!" replied Gir as he saluted to Zim.

"Excellent, you keep at it obeying my commands until further notice!" laughed Zim.

The elevator platform finally lowered the two and the hovercraft to the secret basement of Zim's base. It was quite a large room indeed, meant for some sort of a hangar bay. As the Irken quickly made his way up a ladder and onto the catwalk, a large shiny metallic mech could be seen. The hatch of the mech began to open which he immediately stepped right into his seat.

"Now let's see how my new toy I modified from the Almighty Tallest will be able to squash Dib and his new pathetic Plumber friends!" laughed Zim, "Gir, prepare the launch sequence!"

"As you wish, sir!" cried Gir who was still under the spell of the obedience chip.

"Launch sequence begin in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 2, 1, have good hunting Zim!" cried the voice of the computer of the base.

Suddenly a hatch began to emerge from the ground of the street that was opening up. The mech which Zim was controlling immediately zoomed right up and landed right on the ground.

"Now Zim has the total advantage over these Plumbers and Dib!" laughed Zim, "Now where the heck are they?"

As Zim scanned the area, he noticed that Kevin was still trying to convince the two police officers why he was speeding in going over the limit.

"Look pal" said one of the officers to Kevin, "I don't want to have any debate about the amount of the ticket, this on your head unless you can show me proof on why you were speeding!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the two police officers then gasped as they noticed the large mech coming forward toward them.

"Attention pathetic human Dib and friends, you will no longer be a threat to Zim!" laughed Zim.

"Is that proof enough for you?" asked Kevin to the two police officers.

"Sorry to take you away from your time" said the officer who wrote the ticket only to tear it up.

The two police officers then raced toward their car and drove off away from Zim's mech.

"How the heck are we going to take down something like that?" asked Dib.

"Easy, the right sort of alien that'll take this rogue alien down would be Humongosaur!" cried Ben as he changed toward the targeted alien on his Omnitrix.

"Ha, a little puny lizard, what can that do to stop an Invader like Zim?" laughed Zim.

"This!" replied Ben as he used Humongosaur's powers to make him the same size as Zim's mech.

With one punch of the fist, it sent Zim's mech flying across at least two blocks sending Zim screaming for his life. The mech stumbled as Zim tried to force it to get up back on its feet.

"So, you like a fight with Zim, don't you?" asked Zim to which the Irken then began to push buttons on the mech which projected lasers on the mech itself, "see if you can handle this!"

Zim fired at Ben, to which Ben attempted to block the lasers. Gwen then stepped in, and provided a force field to protect Ben from the lasers.

"Ha, so you have someone to protect you from my Irken technology, aye, so how about this amount of fire power!" laughed Zim.

Suddenly a large laser cannon emerged from the head of the Irken mech. It then began to charge up immediately targeting the four.

"You human Dib will no longer be a problem for someone like Zim!" laughed Zim, "Once you are out of the way, I, Zim shall conquer this pathetic planet!"

"Not going to happen" said Ben.

Ben then immediately charged toward Zim, and with one swipe of the fist knocked the laser cannon right off, which ripped apart of the head of the mech, revealing the hatch which Zim was in. Ben then immediately grabs the poor Irken right off from his seat to which the Irken then begins to scream for his life.

"Gir, help me, I command you to come to my aid, Gir, Gir, Gir!" cried Zim.

"Now for some interrogation" said Ben as he changed back to human form after he brought Zim down.

"What are you going to do to an alien like Zim?" asked Zim as he began to cower up close to Kevin's car.

"Why, I never thought I'd ever get this far without getting this amount of help from you guys" said Dib.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling someone as puny like this was only being used as a cover" said Kevin.

"What, cover, me for whom?" asked Zim.

Back on the Highbreed ship nearby, the Highbreed commander was quite pleased with what was unfolding.

"Now that those three are preoccupied with focusing on that pathetic inferior Irken, we can finally implement our plan" said the Highbreed commander, the commander then immediately turned toward his DNAlien drones whom were at the computer console, "drones, prepare the weather machine, and also the shield for the city. We're going to show this little Irken how to really conquer a planet!"


	5. Real Invasion Plan Afoot

Chapter 5: Real Invasion Plan Afoot

Zim, the lone Irken Invader soon found himself cornered by the real Plumbers.

"Now you're finished Zim!" laughed Dib, "We'll finally expose you for the Irken alien that you are, and take you to the proper authorities!"

But before Kevin, Gwen or Ben could move in, all of a sudden an earthquake of some sort began to happen. The Highbreed commander and his DNAlien drones were quite busy, having their advance technology propped up a shield around the city, and also a large weather station being propped up in the city's center.

"Now we're going to show this little Irken just how to take control a city" laughed the Highbreed commander, "drones, prepare yourselves!"

But outside, things were getting quite cold, this was even strange for both Dib and Zim who never experienced this before.

"What's happening?!" cried Dib as he was shivering quite a bit.

"It's a diversion!" cried Gwen, "Zim was being used as a diversion!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a techno geek like you" said Kevin as he grabbed Dib's sleeve and was about to throw a punch at him.

"Wait, er, Zim's willing to help show these other invaders that Zim is the only one that can take control of the Earth!" cried Zim.

"You're willing to help us?" asked Ben to Zim.

"What, Zim's going to help?!" cried Dib.

"Looks like we don't have any other choice" replied Ben.

The entire city was finally under the control of the Highbreed commander who had the rest of his DNAlien drones taking total control over the city. Freezing any humans they encountered, while they ensured their weather station would be secured.

"Everything is secured" said the DNAlien drone to the Highbreed commander who was in an underground base deep below the sewers of the city.

"Excellent" replied the Highbreed commander, "any report of Ben Tennyson and company?"

"No sir" replied the drone.

"Keep a watchful eye on those three, they have been known to cause trouble for us" replied the Highbreed commander.

The scene then changed toward the area where Zim was once cornered by the real Plumbers. Kevin, Gwen, Ben along with now Dib and Zim soon found the place overrun with DNAlien drones on patrol.

"How the heck are we going to get pass them?" asked Dib who was hiding with the other four.

"Leave that to me" replied Ben as he changed himself into Swampfire.

"You can lead us to your hideout can you?" asked Gwen to Zim.

"Zim knows how to deal with those who mock the Irken ways!" replied Zim.

"I'll take that as a yes" replied Kevin.

"We'll cover you" said Ben as he fired up Swampfire's powers.

On a simple patrol of DNAliens, the head drone decided it was time to split up its forces.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up" said the head drone to the others, "ready your freeze rays for anything."

"You got it" replied the other drone.

Yet before the drones could split up, Ben as Swampfire went into action and began to knock each one of the drones out. Followed by with the aid of Gwen and Kevin whom were being used as backup for Zim.

"So, these pathetic squid-like aliens think they can make a fool out of Zim?!" cried Zim, "Zim's going to make a fool out of them!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time" replied Kevin as he knocked out a DNAlien drone.

The five finally managed to head toward Zim's place which the Irken alien then activated the defense shield around the base, along with also the defense weapons.

"Halt intruders!" cried Gir as his obedience chip was still activated still thinking that Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Dib were enemies.

"Relax Gir, I'm turning off your obedience chip for now" replied Zim as he pressed a button on a remote controller he was carrying in his inventory.

"Okay!" cried Gir to which the little robot went right back and sat on the sofa, "I'm going to watch T.V. now."

"You do know nothing's on, do you?" asked Ben to Gir who was literally watching the fuzzy white television screen.

"Come on, Zim's got a great plan on how to defeat these pathetic squid-like aliens!" cried Zim as he then began to show the four the way toward the basement of his hideout.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kevin as they were heading toward the elevator to the basement.

"Zim will show you once we get there" replied Zim.

"He has no plan" commented Dib, "he has always failed at conquering Earth."

"You dare mock me Dib?" asked Zim as the elevator was heading down to the basement.

"Just hear the Irken out techno geek" replied Kevin.

"Zim was going to use this highly advance technology from the Almighty Tallest to take over this puny planet, but since it seems some other invasion force has decided to take Zim's job, Zim's going to use it against them!" cried Zim.

"And just what would that be?" asked Ben.

"The Irken Underground Tank!" laughed Zim as he showed the four the highly advance piece of technology, "Since it seems this pathetic Highbreed were behind it, Zim's going to drill right through their underground base!"

"Come on, what are we waiting for then?" asked Kevin.

As the five were getting into their position, back with the Highbreed commander who was watching from under the sewers of the city the progress. The DNAlien drones within the underground base were quite busy with overseeing the progress.

"We're nearly finished, yet we had a few minor incidents involving Ben Tennyson and company on the surface" said the drone to the Highbreed commander.

"So where did Ben Tennyson and company go from there?" asked the Highbreed commander.

Suddenly the drones and the Highbreed commander could feel a strange rumbling of some sort. Zim was laughing all the way as he was drilling through the rubble using highly advance Irken technology.

"Does he always do this?" asked Gwen to Dib.

"Yeah, most of the time he screws up" replied Dib.

The Irken drilling tank immediately went right through the metal underground base, destroying quite a bit part of the base.

"Intruders!" cried one of the drones.

"Zim's going to take care of the so-called commander of this base personally for mocking Zim!" cried Zim.

"Er, I don't think you'll be able to handle a Highbreed commander on your own" replied Ben as he changed himself to Big Chill.

"Zim does not need help" laughed Zim as he began to fire a laser out of his backpack at the DNAlien drones.


	6. A Bold Move By Zim

Chapter 6: A Bold Move By Zim

Zim was certainly going to make his point well made toward the DNAliens and their Highbreed commander whom have mocked Zim in his role on conquering the planet Earth. Laser weapons from the Irken's robotic backpack emerged, firing upon the DNAlien drones that were coming toward them.

"Take this, this is for embarrassing Zim!" cried Zim as he shook his fist at the drones.

"You think you three could help him out?" asked Dib as Ben, Gwen and Kevin were all busy themselves fighting the DNAlien drones.

"I think he's got it handled" replied Ben who was Big Shill freezing up the DNAlien drones.

The Irken fought his way through the number of DNAlien drones. He eventually made his way toward the main command center of the residence of the Highbreed commander who was leading the operation.

"Now where's the pathetic excuse of an invader!" cried Zim.

"You mean you?!" cried an unfamiliar voice to Zim.

Suddenly, the Highbreed commander came right out of the shadows and grabbed the Irken by the waist.

"You should talk about how pathetic of an invader you are on this puny planet full of inferior beings!" barked the Highbreed commander.

The Highbreed commander then began to input various commands on the console which showed Zim his failed attempts at taking over the Earth.

"These are your failed attempts at conquering this planet" laughed the Highbreed commander who forced poor Zim to witness the many of his failures on camera, "it's no wonder why the Plumbers failed to take your arch nemesis, the human known as Dib so long to believe that you were ever a threat toward their home planet Earth."

"So what the heck are you trying to say to Zim?" asked Zim.

"I'm saying, you're nothing more than a failure, not even worth the time of our own arch enemy Ben Tennyson" replied the Highbreed commander, "you were merely used as a successful diversion by one of the DNAlien drones, to fool Dib who has been spying upon you for the past five years."

"What can someone like you do for which someone like Zim

"Just watch on what's going on up above inferior Irken!" laughed the Highbreed commander who then switched some of the cameras to monitor the progress.

Zim was quite shocked to see the progress of the DNAliens had increased so fast. Most of the city was under the cover of a secure shield surrounding the city, with a large weather station in the center, making things quite cold outside.

"You have insulted Zim for the last time!" cried Zim as he finally used some of the heavier laser weapons within his robotic backpack at the Highbreed commander.

The lasers then sent the Highbreed commander crashing into some of the controls that were meant for the weather control station that was being propped up. The weather station itself began to malfunction, and ended up exploding into pieces.

"You, you shall pay for this!" cried the Highbreed commander.

The Highbreed commander charged at the Irken alien, yet Zim with the aid of his robotic backpack sprouted spider legs and began to easily dodge the Highbreed commander. The Irken then made his way toward the roof of the command chamber.

"Come down here you inferior Irken!" cried the Highbreed commander.

"Make Zim!" laughed Zim as he then started to fire the lasers.

Zim then began to fire his lasers again, this time, aiming at the controls for the shield around the city itself. The shield then disappeared immediately from the scene.

"No, no, no!" cried the Highbreed commander.

The Highbreed commander was quite well fed up by the Irken making a mockery of his work. So he immediately leaped right up toward the roof and grabbed the Irken. He then pinned Zim right toward the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you up!" cried the Highbreed commander.

"I don't think so!" cried Gwen.

Gwen, along with Ben, Kevin and Dib immediately came into the scene. She immediately fired her powers at the Highbreed commander, sending him crashing into the computer console.

"I don't believe it, Zim went up against something like that?" asked Dib.

"You think I'm that easily defeated?!" laughed the Highbreed commander, "I can still crush you all!"

"That's what you think" replied Kevin as he along with Ben charged at the Highbreed commander.

The two gave the Highbreed commander quite a pummeling. Ben then unleashed Big Chill's powers and immediately froze the Highbreed commander right in his place. But that didn't take too long for the Highbreed commander to immediately break free from his icy prison.

"You think you five have won in defeating our plans?!" cried the Highbreed commander, "I'm still going to enjoy happily destroying each and everyone of you!"

"Not when Zim's at it!" cried Zim.

The Irken then leaped toward the Highbreed commander, to which a jetpack then emerged from the Irken's robotic backpack.

"I'll deal with you four later" said the Highbreed commander as Zim was egging him on to follow him.

As the Irken then began to be the leader in the chase, the Highbreed commander promptly followed the Irken invader.

"Yes, that's right, lead me to your grave!" laughed the Highbreed commander.

Meanwhile, while the Irken was leading the Highbreed commander, back at Zim's hideout, Gir was still watching nothing on television as usually being quite clueless as ever. Suddenly, Zim came right through the floor of the room, to which the Highbreed commander came right up.

"This is where you are supposedly stationed to monitor your conquest of Earth?!" laughed the Highbreed commander, "Well then, it would make quite a perfect coffin for you!"

"Gir, activate obedience chip now!" cried Zim.

"Yes sir!" cried Gir as he stopped what was doing and began to charge right at the Highbreed commander.

"This is what you have to offer as a defense?!" cried the Highbreed commander.

Gir then immediately leaped right up on the head of the Highbreed commander who then began to tap right on the Highbreed commander's head.

"Now let's see how you can stand Gir's stupidity!" laughed Zim as he deactivated the obedience chip.

"Say, is this a new friend you brought me to play with?" asked Gir.

"Er, yeah" replied Zim.

"Get off of me!" cried the Highbreed commander as he was trying to take Gir off of him.

"Oh, I got an idea, let's play the guess who game!" cried Gir as he placed his robotic hands over what appeared to be the eyes of the Highbreed commander.

"Stop this nonsense!" cried the Highbreed commander as he suddenly began to stumble and fall right down to the ground, sending the Highbreed commander unconscious.

About a few hours later, the Highbreed commander woke up to find himself trapped in some sort of a tube with Dib, Gwen, Ben and Kevin with Zim overseeing the Highbreed commander.

"You think this can hold him?" asked Ben.

"Zim's going to enjoy doing a few, experiments on the one whom mocked Zim!" laughed Zim.

"Say, maybe we can use you in the future?" asked Gwen.

"What?!" cried Dib who was quite astonished, "Zim's just as bad as that thing in the tube!"

"Sorry techno geek, looks like we might need to contact our little green friend in the future" laughed Kevin as he gave Zim a Plumbers' communicator.

"Looks like I really was the one who won this round" laughed Zim.

The scene then changes to at least several hours later when Dib, along with Gwen, Ben and Kevin all left. The victorious Irken then began to channel into the Almighty Tallest with great news.

"Er, why does he always keep on calling us?" asked the purple-eyed Irken.

"My Almighty Tallest, I have something for which the Irken Empire can use against their enemies" replied Zim.

"And what would that be?" asked the red-eyed Irken.

"I, Zim, successfully befriended three Plumber operatives and my arch enemy Dib, in order to obtain this!" replied Zim as he then showed the two Almighty Tallest the Plumbers' communicator for which the two Irken aliens gasped in such astonishment.

"Zim, I had no idea you were this sneaky, and deceptive!" laughed the purple Irken, "We have certainly misjudged your character throughout these past five years."

"You most certainly have, and all Zim requires is more Irken weapons for Zim's conquest of Earth, now that Zim would soon find out who, and where every real Plumbers are located throughout the planet!" laughed Zim.

The scene then ends with Zim making his evil laugh, but later changes toward Dib still overhearing Zim's messages toward the Almighty Tallest.

"I knew I was right all along" said Dib softly to himself to which the scene then fades from there.


End file.
